In Trappola
by SerePellizzari
Summary: Timeline: 5x05, ma con qualche modifica...


Stava cercando di escogitare un piano per poter far evadere Castle dalle prigioni del distretto quando sulla porta dell'ufficio si presentò la Gates con due poliziotti.  
"_Beckett…lo trasferiscono_" le comunicò con voce grave prima di allontanarsi.  
Kate sperava d'avere un po' più di tempo, ma a quanto pare non era così, e non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione per poter salvare il suo uomo.

Fu proprio lei a presentarsi in cella.  
"_L'altra sera, a casa tua, questo gioco era più divertente_" iniziò a parlare Rick mentre Kate era costretta ad ammanettarlo, poi continuò "_Ti ricordi la prima volta che mi hai ammanettato? Eravamo alla biblioteca nazionale e tu eri arrabbiata perché ero lì ad indagare su un caso_."  
"_Me lo ricordo bene_" rispose con voce incrinata Beckett.  
"_Che cosa darei per essere lì ora_."  
"_Castle non è ancora finita. Ti prometto che ti tirerò fuori da lì_."  
"_Non ti preoccupare…qualsiasi cosa accada, non ti preoccupare_" concluse Rick prima di uscire insieme a Beckett dalla cella per essere scortato fino all'ascensore dove l'attendevano, oltre a Ryan, Esposito e Gates, i due poliziotti designati per il trasferimento alle "tombe."

Appena le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero la detective si voltò per ritornare verso la sua scrivania.  
"_Mi dispiace_" le disse Esposito al suo fianco.  
"_Non essere dispiaciuto, non ho bisogno del dispiacere. Ho bisogno di trovare quel bastardo e seppellirlo_."  
"_Detective Beckett?_" la fermò un poliziotto andandole incontro.  
"_Sì?_"  
"_Dobbiamo trasferire un detenuto al penitenziario, un certo…Richard Castle."_  
No, non era possibile, era riuscita a farsi fregare come una pivellina.

Subito erano iniziate le ricerche e Beckett aveva scoperto che le matricole dei due agenti erano fasulle. Quindi l'obbiettivo di 3XK era quello di rapirlo e ucciderlo di persona, cosa che non aveva potuto fare al loro primo incontro.  
Ma come riuscire a convincere il procuratore di questa cosa? Eh sì perché la procura considerava la sparizione dello scrittore come un'evasione e quindi aveva diramato un avviso e tutti i poliziotti di New York ora erano alla ricerca dell'evaso Richard Castle.  
Il capitano Gates aveva cercato in tutti i modi possibili di spiegare che Castle non era evaso ma era stato rapito, però il procuratore non ci credeva, l'unica cosa che, dopo mille insistenze, era riuscita ad ottenere era una proroga. Avevano 24 ore di tempo per trovarlo, passata quella scadenza Richard Castle sarebbe stato considerato a tutti gli effetti un fuggitivo.

Nel frattempo Rick si era risvegliato all'interno di una stanza stretta e buia, cercò di muoversi ma i suoi polsi erano legati dietro la schiena e da quello che poteva sentire anche le sue caviglie erano legate.  
Non riusciva a capire dove si trovasse, l'ultima cosa che si ricordava era Kate che l'accompagnava verso l'ascensore dove l'aspettavano due poliziotti e le porte scorrevoli chiudersi, poi il buio.  
Stava cercando un modo per slegarsi quando la porta si aprì con un cigolio sinistro.  
"Ci ritroviamo Castle" disse Jerry Tyson ripresentandosi davanti a lui dopo la visita della sera prima in carcere.  
"Tyson…"  
"Eh già. Ieri pensavo di lasciarti uccidere dai miei amici in carcere, ma poi ho pensato che sarebbe ancora meglio se lo facessi io, in questo modo ho depistato anche la tua bella detective, chissà quanto si sentirà in colpa."  
"Lascia in pace Kate…" pronunciò con un moto di stizza Castle.  
"Rick…Rick…Rick….te l'ho già detto, non mi interessa Kate in se, voglio solo che soffra perché non è riuscita a salvarti…ma prima voglio che anche tu soffra" concluse avvicinandosi a lui ed estraendo un coltello incidendogli un taglio lungo tutta la guancia.  
Il dolore fu lancinante ma Castle non diede la soddisfazione al triplo omicida di far vedere la sua sofferenza, doveva resistere, per lui, per Kate e per tutta la sua famiglia.  
"Vuoi fare anche in questo caso lo sbruffone ed il duro eh? Ma questa volta non sarà come 2 anni fa quando ti ho lasciato andare, questa volta metterò la parola fine alla tua vita."

La squadra del 12th continuava le ricerche dello scrittore, ma purtroppo sembrava essersi volatilizzato insieme ai due finti poliziotti e soprattutto a 3XK.  
Kate non si fermava un minuto, vagliava ogni possibilità ed ogni volta che una pista portava ad un vicolo cieco imprecava sottovoce ma ricominciava da capo, non voleva darla vinta a quel killer.  
"Detective" la interruppe il capitano Gates.  
"Mi dica Sir."  
"Stavo pensando di mettere anche il suo cellulare sotto controllo, nel caso il signor Castle, o 3XK, la dovessero chiamare."  
"Certo signore, è un ottima idea, non c'avevo minimamente pensato" concluse con un po' di rammarico.  
"Kate, sta facendo già tanto per ritrovare Richard, non può avere sempre tutto in mente, è più che normale che ogni tanto qualcosa le sfugga…ora torniamo tutti al lavoro e riportiamo a casa il suo scrittore."

Castle era allo stremo delle forze, da quasi un'ora Tyson lo stava letteralmente massacrando di botte ed infliggendo tagli in molte parti del corpo.  
Fortunatamente il triplo omicida lo aveva lasciato solo da un paio di minuti.  
«Devo riuscire a liberarmi» continuava a pensare mentre cercava, grazie ad una vite sporgente che aveva trovato per caso nello schienale della sedia, di spezzare le corde che gli legavano le mani.

"Sono tornato" canzonò 3XK entrando nella stanza.  
Questa volta invece di un coltello aveva tra le mani una pistola, e questo voleva dire che per Castle era arrivata la fine  
"Allora come sta il mio scrittore preferito?"  
"Non sono…il tuo scrittore…"  
"Oh che peccato…mi sarebbe piaciuto, ma tanto tra pochi istanti sarai morto" dichiarò puntando la pistola al petto di Rick mentre iniziava ad applicare una lieve pressione sul grilletto.  
"Ne sei sicuro?" domandò Castle che con una mossa veloce disarmò Tyson e lo colpì in testa con il calcio della pistola. Fortunatamente Rick era riuscito a liberarsi poco prima che Jerry rientrasse nella stanza e aveva aspettato il momento migliore per metterlo fuori gioco.  
Finì di slegarsi le caviglie e a sua volta legò 3XK, al momento incosciente, sulla sedia in modo che non potesse scappare, dopo di che uscì da quell'angusta stanza per cercare un telefono, ce ne doveva essere pur uno in quel palazzo.

Era stremato, per ogni passo che compiva sentiva una parte del suo corpo dilaniarsi, le ferite che gli aveva procurato con il coltello si stavano riaprendo e avevano cominciato a risanguinare, ma continuava imperterrito, stringendo i denti, cercando in tutte le porte che riusciva a trovare aperte un qualsiasi tipo di telefono.  
Dopo aver aperto l'ennesima porta finalmente riuscì a trovare quello che cercava, ora doveva solo sperare che funzionasse ancora perché era un modello vecchio di telefono.  
Alzò la cornetta e con somma felicità scoprì che vi era segnale, quindi compose immediatamente il numero della detective.

Beckett aveva ormai perso le speranze, da tutto il giorno stava cercando qualche traccia per poter salvare il suo scrittore, ma non era riuscita a risolvere nulla.  
Stava per alzarsi e andarsene quando il suo cellulare squillò.  
«E questo numero di chi sarà?» si domandò non riconoscendo il recapito della persona che la stava chiamando.  
"Ryan, la Gates ha fatto mettere sotto controllo il mio cellulare, vai a vedere se rintracciano la chiamata che sto ricevendo." e ancora un po' dubbiosa rispose.  
Quando sentì la sua voce dall'altro capo del telefono schizzò in piedi…  
"Rick stai bene?" chiese quasi urlando e attirando quindi l'attenzione di tutto il distretto.  
"Abbastanza….sono riuscito a scappare ed ho legato il triplo omicida così ora potete catturarlo. Ma non so dove sono, non riesco a vedere nulla da qui e non sono riuscito a trovare una porta per andarmene…"  
"Non preoccuparti, stiamo già rintracciando la chiamata."  
In quel momento tornò Ryan con in mano il foglietto con l'indirizzo.  
"Abbiamo l'indirizzo, Rick, saremo lì tra poco!"  
"Ok, allora io torno nel corridoio di fronte alla stanza dove c'è Tyson così lo tengo sotto controllo e vi aspetto."

In pochissimi minuti raggiunsero il luogo segnalato sul foglietto ed entrarono, svoltarono in un paio di corridoi quando, ad un tratto, davanti ad una porta trovarono delle gocce di sangue per terra, aprirono immediatamente la porta, ma vi trovarono solo una stanza semi-vuota e con un vecchio telefono su un tavolo in un angolo.  
"Qui dev'essere da dove ci ha chiamato Castle…ma allora questo sangue dev'essere suo…"  
"Non preoccuparti Kate, vedrai che sta bene! Comunque ora seguiamo queste tracce, sicuramente ci portano da lui." cercò di rincuorarla Esposito.  
Seguirono le tracce di sangue fino a quando, svoltato un angolo, notarono in fondo al corridoio Castle seduto a terra appoggiato alla parete, appena gli furono più vicini notarono immediatamente le ferite, che fortunatamente avevano smesso momentaneamente di sanguinare, e i lividi che si stavano formando sul suo corpo.  
"Oddio Rick, che ti ha fatto?" domandò preoccupata Kate inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
"Tranquilla…sto bene…" affermò cercando di non far sentire tramite il suono della sua voce il dolore che stava provando, "…lui è lì dietro" disse alla fine indicando la porta alla sua destra  
Ryan, Esposito ed un paio di poliziotti entrarono immediatamente, il triplo omicida era ancora legato alla sedia ma si stava riprendendo dalla botta ricevuta in testa ed alla vista dei poliziotti rimase sorpreso, di sicuro l'ultima cosa che si aspettava era quella di venire nuovamente arrestato.  
«Richard Castle sei riuscito per la seconda volta a rovinare tutti i miei piani» pensò mentre veniva scortato fuori dal palazzo con le manette ai polsi.

Kate nel frattempo aveva avvisato i soccorsi, che aspettavano fuori dal palazzo, di entrare per portare le prime cure a Castle.  
I tagli non erano profondi ma ad alcuni dovevano essere applicati dei punti di sutura e bisognava controllare che non si fossero infettate.  
Lo scrittore venne fatto stendere su una barella, caricato in ambulanza e portato al primo ospedale per essere medicato nel migliore dei modi, con sempre al suo fianco la detective Beckett.

Dopo aver ricevuto tutte le cure opportune Castle venne accompagnato alla stanza per l'osservazione breve per via di alcune ferite che preoccupavano un po' di più i medici.  
Venne raggiunto quasi immediatamente da Kate, la quale appena lo vide non riuscì a non trattenere una lacrima, non poteva immaginare quello che aveva passato, aveva delle bende che coprivano i tagli su quasi tutte le parti del corpo visibili da sopra il lenzuolo, oltre a parecchie ecchimosi ed un braccio rotto.  
"Ehi, Kate tutto bene?" chiese Rick vedendola immobile sulla porta.  
"Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te, quando ho trovato tutto quel sangue nella stanza dove c'era il telefono ho creduto di averti perso per sempre." disse avvicinandosi al capezzale.  
"No, no, no…non succederà mai te lo prometto!" disse attirandola più vicina a se e facendola sedere sul bordo del letto.  
"Always?" domandò Kate accoccolandosi a lui cercando di non fargli del male.  
"Always!" concluse baciandola. _Parola all'autrice_

Salveeeee!  
Lo so, lo so dovrei continuare con la long ma proprio non ci riesco...  
Invece un paio di settimane fa mi sono rivista la 5x05 e mi è venuta in mente questa cosa...  
Ringrazio infinitamente Reb, Giulia e Fede per averla letta in anteprima, corretta e quindi avermi aiutata a sistemarla...Fede grazie anche per l'aiuto con il titolo ecc ecc...  
Spero vi sia piaciuta...  
Alla prossima!  
Baci  
Sere


End file.
